


Lost At Sea

by sscaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is sold as a sex slave basically, Eventual Smut, F/M, NO sex without consent, No Curse, Princess Emma, killian is a jackass, possible mention of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscaptainswan/pseuds/sscaptainswan
Summary: There was a murmur among one of the villages near the castle."I heard she ran away!" A voice said."No! She was killed by thieves!" Another chimed in. There was a collective gasp. "No you dipshit! She was taken by pirates!" Came a sarcastic voice, causing a few villagers to chuckle, despite the situation."Wait, who?""The princess."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> little idea i had while writing a story for one of my literature classes. I wanted to go into more detail and make it actually about cs so here we are

* * *

Emma Swan is a twenty one year old princess who wants to explore. She's only been able to roam around the places near her castle, which only included a few small villages. There were so many more place to see, so many more people to meet. One place in particular that she wanted to go to was the docks. She hasn't got any idea as to why, but the fact that her parents seem so adamant on not wanting her to go made her want to more. This is what led her and her parents to a current conversation.

"Emma why on earth would you want to go down to that place?" Emma's exasperated mother, Snow White, asked with wide eyes. She seemed appalled at the idea. All Emma wished to do was explore! What was the big issue with that?

"I'm curious! I've been through these little villages and trails millions of times. I want something new." Emma explained, gesturing with her hands for emphasis.

"But, why the docks? There are pirates and thieves. And pirates." Her father, David, sneered at the mentioning of pirates. Emma wondered what type of past he had with pirates to make him hate them so much.

"I don't know! It could very well be the fact that you two," she pointed an accusing finger at both her parents. "Don't want me going there so badly. I am a grown woman, I can handle myself." Emma huffed, storming away to her bedroom.

Later that night, Emma left a note on her bed saying she would be gone for a few days, though not specifying where it was she was heading off to. Emma knew it would be fairly obvious as to where it was she was going but she hoped that she'd be long gone before they found the letter. With that thought in mind, Emma drew her hood over her head and climbed out her window. She was careful not to make too much noise when she climbed down, with much struggle, the vines on the side of the castle. Once on her feet, she began on her journey to the "forbidden" docks.

Late the next morning, Sophia (who was one of the maids), found the little note left on the princess' bed when coming in to wake her. Sophia was alarmed when she didn't see Emma in the bed but even more so after she read the note. As quickly as her little feet would take her, she delivered the note to the Charmings.

"Your majesties," she began, curtsying before them. "I found this note on Princess Emma's bed." She said, handing over the note to Snow. Snow's lips moved slightly as she read the note. She gasped suddenly.

"David," Snow started, looking slowly up at him. "She's gone." Was all she had to say before David was off to grab anything they needed to go find their daughter.

Meanwhile, Emma was just arriving at the docks. She looked around and saw many people going about their business, people shopping, gambling on the side of the path, but what caught her eye was something she didn't expect to see. It was the biggest eyesore around. It was a tall dark looking building, even in mostly broad daylight, with the bricks lazily painted over. There were patches of red here and there from the original brick color but the rest was mostly grey/black in some areas. Emma wondered what type of place it could be. Maybe it was an old building no one ever used? It would make sense. The metal doors seemed sealed shut and the bolts were rusted with age. Emma shrugged the thought off as she continued on her way throughout the small shops.

Hours later, Emma found herself by the presumably abandoned building again. Tired from traveling all night to get here, she leaned against it and closed her eyes for what felt like two seconds before they were opened again in a panic when she felt a hand go over her mouth. Emma looked around quickly, seeing if anyone was nearby but no one was. All she saw was a glimpse of a man before feeling a throbbing pain in her head. Confused, Emma tried to fight back whatever had her but to no use. That was the last thing Emma recalled before she passed out due to whatever had just happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im uploading these first few chapters from wattpad so they are quite short but once the prewritten ones are up, i promise i will make the chapters longer, if anyone even cares lmao

* * *

To say Emma was uncomfortable was a _huge_ understatement. She was tied up to something when she came back to consciousness and she noticed she had also been changed. Emma was dressed in a dark blue dress (if you could even call the thin, short fabric she had on a dress) that reached just below her ass and pushed up her breasts. Along with being more exposed than she would _ever_ want to be to strangers, her wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes that tightly bound them together. She heard the door open and she looked towards it. A group of men walked into the somewhat lit room but the one that caught her eye was the last one. Even in the dim light Emma could tell he had bright blue eyes. She saw him lean over and whisper something to the man whom Emma assumed ran this place. She didn't catch the question, though she heard the mans answer.

"10 gold pieces."

Her heart sank. The man was going to buy her and use her for God knows what. The two men talked for a little more until the owner came over to her.

"Such a shame a pretty princess like you has to be gone so soon." The man said as he roughly undid the ties on her aching wrists. Emma snarled as she was dragged over to the man who bought her.

She didn't pay attention as he and the owner talked some more, her focus being on this man's appearance. If it weren't for the way that he was looking at her like she was some _thing_ that he was now proud to possess, Emma would've found him incredibly attractive. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when he started to pull her out. Emma, being tugged roughly out the door, stumbled a lot and almost fell into her captor.

"Shouldn't a princess have a bit more grace than that?" The man had the nerve to ask with a slight smirk. Emma lost it and began banging her fists against him.

"Let me go before I tell the whole kingdom of this place!" She demanded, causing him to chuckle darkly.

"No can do m'lady, you're too valuable." He said before he tugged her onto his ship and into her own cabin.

"Stay here for tonight, I'll deal with you in the morning." The man, who Emma has now concluded was a pirate, said as he was about to leave. Before he did though, he looked over at her and her attire.

"Change into something else. There's clothes in that dresser." The pirate said, pointing to dresser against the wall.

He then left her alone and Emma continued to stand there. Emma ignored the stinging pain in her wrists as she finally decided to haul herself off the bed. She glanced at herself in the mirror and she realized it was the first time she had seen herself since she had been captured. Emma winced and looked away, choosing to look through the clothes instead. Emma frowned as all she saw were nice dresses and a few sets of lingerie. Sighing, Emma changed into the lingerie that looked to be the least revealing, telling herself she would change in the morning. After she was changed, Emma laid down and tried her best to fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Emma was woken by a loud voice telling her to wake up. Groggily, Emma sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She had only been asleep for what felt like only three hours, having not been able to fall asleep.

"Rise and shine princess." Came the voice again, a bit sarcastic sounding this time. Emma looked up at her captor.

"Who are you?" Were the first words out of Emma's mouth.

"Why Captain Hook, of course." The pirate flashed a sickeningly pretty grin as he held up his 'hand'.

Emma noticed that were a hand _should_ have been, there was a hook. Her eyes widened. How did she not notice last night? Instead of speaking, Emma continued to stare at the metal hook.

"Shouldn't a princess know that staring isn't polite?" Hook snapped, causing the princess to tear her gaze away from him.

"Get up, we're going to eat." The captain said, straightening up slightly and waiting for her at the cabin door. Reluctantly, Emma got out from under the covers and fixed herself in hopes that the captain wouldn't see anything that he hadn't already seen. Though when Emma saw the captain smirking, she knew he had seen _something._

Hook continued to stare at her, making Emma painfully aware of how exposed she was.

"Put something else on. I'll look away." Hook said, turning his back to her.

As quickly as she could, Emma changed into a random dress and set the lingerie on the dresser. Once she finished, Emma cleared her throat and Hook turned around.

"You mentioned breakfast?" Emma asked, even though she had absolutely no appetite. She just didn't want to be alone in a room with Hook any longer.

-

Emma would rather be alone in a room with him.

Hook'a crew members were staring at her shamelessly as if she was a meal and they hadn't eaten in days. Emma avoided all of them and picked at her food. Suddenly, Captain Hook's booming voice broke the horrible silence.

"C'mon mates. We're gentlemen here. Stop staring at the lass and eat your food." He chided, causing the men to grumble and begin eating.

A few moments later, conversation erupted in the room and the princess felt a little less uncomfortable, knowing all the attention was no longer on her or her body. Apart from the captains, that is.

"Eat your food, love. Smee works hard on the food he cooks. Don't waste it." With that, Emma took small bites of her food until it was finished.

Hook patted her back as he stood up and told his crew to get back to work. Emma remained sitting still, not knowing what he wanted her to do next. Hook ended up leading her back to her cabin and letting her stay there.

About a week past and Emma refused to leave her room, which didn't make Hook happy. It had settled in that she was taken away from her family and she spent the whole week moping and crying. But now that it was out of her system, Emma was furious. Because of Emma's sudden fury, when Hook came by and made his daily round to get her to eat, she punched him square in the jaw.

"Take me back to my family you bastard!" Emma demanded.

Hook's head rolled back from the impact of the punch but when he looked at her again, he had a nasty smirk on his stupid pretty face. His eyes had a glint in them that made Emma want to repeat the action. Hook chuckled darkly and he gripped her chin tightly and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Listen, princess. I am the captain of this ship and should be addressed as such." He all but growled, breath hot in her face. "Unless you would like to be fed to the mermaids of course." The captain laughed, his voice more teasing but Emma knew it was still a threat.

Fuming, Emma yanked her face away from him. Hook could tell she wanted to do _something_ but she didn't. Instead, she tried to push him out of the cabin. He stopped the door with his hook.

"Silly girl. Your punishment for punching me is to change into the the dress set out for you on the dresser." Hook pointed to the silk red dress laid out. "Go on."

Emma felt disgusting as she eventually obeyed Hook's order and changed into the silk dress. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she changed, covering herself when necessary.

"Aye lass. Nothing to be ashamed of. You've got a gorgeous body." Hearing the compliment made her blush, though she played it off as as anger.

"Fuck you." She spat, quickly shoving herself into the dress. Captain Hook chuckled darkly and crossed his legs.

"Hey now, I could be worse. I could just take you now but I haven't. Although I must say, it isn't from lack of interest." Hook gave her a once over and took a deep breath.

Emma squirmed under his gaze. So that was his plan. It wasn't like Emma didn't think that's what he was going to end up doing, just hearing it out loud made it more real.

"C'mon love, let's go eat." He said after a moment, guiding her to the dining room of the ship. Sighing, Emma followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far this is one of my favorite chapters so im excited to upload it

* * *

Emma finally met Smee. She and Hook had made it down while he was still setting the table. She realized she had actually seen him occasionally working on the deck. He was the only man on this boat who actually seemed respectful.

"You must be Princess Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you." Smee said, offering her a hand to shake.

Emma cheerfully took it, thankful he was actually a gentleman.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Of course, it would be much nicer if the circumstances were much different but Emma didn't see the need to add that part.

"Well, have a seat, the meal should be out shortly." Smee said, beginning to head back into the kitchen.

Emma was about to offer to help, though she didn't know how Hook would've reacted. This man could snap at the smallest things for all she knew, and she was not about to risk that. So, Emma seated herself beside Hook. His chair was at the very front of the table, like he was the king. Though, since he is the captain of this ship, he kind of was, in a way.

Emma was to the side of him, and then the chairs continued down either side of the table. There were about twelve seats, not including hers and Hooks seat. Speaking of those twelve seats, they were now being occupied by the men of the ship. They were all talking about so many different things, though one conversation in particular stuck out to her. There were three pirates talking shamelessly about Emma, about what they wanted to do with her once the Captain had his fill of her, or even before.

Disturbed and furious, Emma made a disgusted noise, which caught Captain Hook's attention.

"Something bothering you, love?" He questioned, looking down at the princess. If she didn't know any better, she would think he actually cared.

"Just a few of your crew members. Talking about me as if I am not right here. In a rather crude way too." Emma said simply, hugging her arms to her chest as if it would cover her.

Hook snarled and stood up. Emma raised an eyebrow. Before she could question anything, the captain was clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen! I would appreciate it if you men had some respect for our new guest," Hook motioned to Emma. "I've gotten word, and overheard for that matter, that you men are talking rather crude things about the princess." Captain Hook declared, a look of disappointment on his features.

"Captain we," one of the men spoke, about to sand up before Hook silenced them.

"Don't. You will not touch the Princess under any circumstances until I am done with her unless she is in danger." Hook ordered, now going silent as he waited for his crew to answer.

There was a collective "Yes, Captain." Before everyone turned to carry on other conversations.

Satisfied, Hook took his seat. Emma offered him a small smile for the first time since she had been taken aboard this ship.

"Thank you." She said quietly, even though the "until I'm done with her" part bothered her, it was nice he stood up for her. Captain Hook cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Was that a smile I saw?" He asked teasingly, though it held a hint of incredulousness. He was surprised he earned a smile from the lass from such a simple task. Emma nodded shortly, not looking up at him. Hook smiled to himself slightly.

A few hours later, Emma was down in the captain's quarters with Hook. He was telling her that he wanted her to come sleep in his cabin, his excuse being that he doesn't trust his crew members. While Emma _knew_ he was lying, she would honestly rather be with him than alone in her own cabin with the other men able to come in, so she "agreed" to it, not that she had any other option.

What made Emma really mad, however, was how he told her she was to sleep in his bed with only a set of lingerie he picked out on. The thought still seemed more appealing than being alone though, so she let it go. She knew she shouldn't because she is the princess and deserved to be treated with respect. The only one here who's shown her any ounce of respect was Smee.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Don't call me that." Emma immediately snapped.

Hook held his hand up in defense."Calm down, Swan. Just a simple question."  Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well I don't feel like answering." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Childish, are we?" The captain questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you would treat me with respect, you'd get some back." Emma huffed.

"Ah so that's what it's about." He chuckled softly. "Well, princess. I hate to break it to you, but you're _my_ property now. I bought you and so therefore you belong to _me._ " As he spoke, he got close to her face, so close to where she could feel his breath fanning against her cheek.

Emma's blood was boiling. Did he really just fucking tell her that? Hook could see it in her eyes that she was angry, which only made him grin wickedly. Emma turned to face him, only to regret that decision because their faces were only inches apart now. Her cheeks were flushed, mostly because she was still furious, but also because of how close they were. Hook seemed to want to only focus on the latter reason. He had a smug smile now, even having the audacity to let out a small chuckle.

"Flustered, princess?"

Emma glared at him. "More like fuming. You make me sick, _pirate._ " Emma growled through clenched teeth.

Hook put his hand over his chest in mock offense. "Ouch, Swan. That hurt. You use the term as if its a bad thing." The male said, his tone making Emma want to slap him even more than she already did.

"It _is_. With you and your damn crew at least."

The two stared at each other for a while, neither of them speaking. Emma was too angry to speak, Hook just wanted to take her. Have rough angry sex with her until she cried and begged for mercy. He needed her to want him first, though. Needed her consent. While he may be a cunning yet conniving pirate, he was still a gentleman in some aspects. He _always_ would make sure the lass was okay with it before he fucked her into the next morning. And that's what he planned to do with Emma.

"I could've left you there." Hook finally said. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Could've left you there for someone else to buy you, to abuse you in the most vile ways possible." His tone grew angrier at the thought of someone doing that to her.

"And is that _not_ what you plan to do?" Emma snapped back.

Hook got even closer, their noses now touching. Emma didn't know why she let him get that close but she made no effort to move.

"Not like that. I do plan to take you, eventually. But only once you allow me to. And I know you will." Hook replied, the bastard having the nerve to give her a smug smirk.

Emma stood up abruptly and placed her hands on her hips. "And what makes you so sure, Hook?" She asked, ignoring the fact that he was shamelessly looking at her body now that she was standing.

"Because I'm devilishly handsome." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you will come to see that I am also quite the gentleman."

"If you're such a gentleman, why won't you let me wear actual clothes?" Emma questioned.

Hook chuckled. "How about I let you wear a dress when we are not alone but when we are, you will wear only what I choose for you. Do you understand?"

It wasn't like he was actually giving her an option, he simply formed it to sound that way so it seemed less demanding.

Emma was quiet for a bit before muttering out a "Yes."

"Ah ah," he tsked, "Yes what?" He asked, finger lightly tracing down his hook while he awaited her response.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Yes, Captain." Emma sighed, sitting down on the small bed.

"That's a good lass. Now, you change into what you want for tonight and tomorrow will start my choosing." The man announced, leaving the quarters to handle some things before he turned in for the night.  Quickly, Emma looked through the closet only to find his clothes. Only his clothes. Shrugging, Emma threw on a button up shirt and went to bed, not having a second thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning when Emma woke up, she saw that Hook was sitting at his desk, looking over something that looked like it could have been a map. Sitting up, she looked up at him while rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

"Why hello there, sleeping beauty." The captain gave her a nod. Emma glared. 

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked, noticing that there was a fair amount of sunlight flowing through the windows. 

"A little while. It's almost lunch." He answered, taking out a cloth to clean his hook.

"You let me sleep?" Emma would've thought that he would have woken her up. 

"Aye. You looked like you were getting a good nights rest, I didn't want to interrupt that." There was a gleam in his eye that Emma didn't like while he spoke. She didn't say anything about it though. 

"Well, thank you." Emma smiled lightly at him and got up. Sighing, she looked down at her attire. "Is there anything specific you want me to wear?" She had to force herself to ask that question, and she didn't really want an answer, she wished she had dresses like she had at home, something that actually covered her. 

"Actually," Hook stood up and went to a large wardrobe he had in there. "I have some things in here you can wear." He opened the doors to the wardrobe and pointed to the side that had female clothes in it. Emma took a step closer and began to look through the clothes. They were not as revealing as everything else the man had made her wear so far, in fact they were as close to conservative she was going to get. They were still a little low cut, and the back was quite open, but she could make do. 

Emma gratefully took an outfit that was hanging, not failing to notice it had a corset. The one thing she did  _not_ miss about home. Emma started changing, giving up on having any privacy aboard this ship. She thankfully didn't have any trouble lacing up the corset, as she had grown used to doing it on her own. It didn't lace in the back anyways, which was good. Once Emma finished changing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a pirate. No longer a princess, but a pirate. That realization did not settle well with her, she had already been gone for what felt like month, even thought it hadn't been near that long, and now she was beginning to dress like a pirate. Emma scowled at her reflection. Her hair was knotted and wild, her skin felt disgusting, and she all around just felt like shit. Hook seemed to notice her scowl and frowned a bit. 

"What's the matter? I think you look great." She reminded him of Milah, as much as he hated to admit it. Of course, Milah was a little fuller than Emma, and their hair was different colors, but there was just something about her. 

Emma didn't look at him, but rather continued to stare at herself in the mirror.  "I don't look like a princess anymore. I look like a pirate." She stated in a monotone. Hook stepped closer so he could see her in the mirror as well. He met her gaze in the mirror and he furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't an expert at reading her emotions yet,  but he was good enough to be able to tell that she was hurting. She would never admit it, even if she had spent days crying to herself, she would never admit it to him that she was hurting because she missed her family.

Instead of saying anything remotely close to comforting her, he put his hard ass exterior up and crossed her arms. "Why, there's nothing wrong with that, love."

That made Emma turn around. " _Yes,_ " she hissed through clenched teeth. "there is. I am a  _princess_ not a fucking pirate. I don't want to look like one, I don't want to act like one.  _I want to go home._ " Emma had gotten closer to him as she spoke. 

"Well, I cannot do anything about that now. We are far away from your kingdom already and we cannot turn back now." Hook gave her a small shrug. "I'm sorry."

Emma scoffed. "No you're not." She said in an accusing tone. "If you actually cared enough to say sorry, you wouldn't have taken me in the first place." She was now poking his chest with her pointer finger, her eyebrows knitted together as she glared up at him. 

Hook glared right back as he moved away from her. "Look,  _princess,_ I apologized. That is as good as you are going to get. I am not going to turn around and take my ship off course because you wish for me to. Do you understand?" Hook growled, turning towards the door. "Stay here or come to lunch." He mumbled before he exited the room. 

Emma didn't go to lunch, or dinner that day, and Hook did not return to the room until well after Emma had fallen asleep in what she had put on earlier. 


End file.
